


Love all of you

by TheGirlInTheB



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint loves him, First Time, M/M, PWP, Phil's nervous, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInTheB/pseuds/TheGirlInTheB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint have started dating and Phil really doesn't want Clint to think he's needy -especially in bed. But Clint's just way too good at getting those noises out of him. Not a whole lot of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love all of you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my twitter friends and I were talking and this happened. And it's maybe my first time posting porn I'm so sorry.

Phil is a brave man, most of the time. He runs missions, he fights bad guys, he gives orders and he expects them followed.  
There’s not much that spooks Agent Phil Coulson. 

Except maybe Agent Clint Barton. 

Okay, maybe he should back up a bit, because it’s not so much Agent Barton that he’s afraid of so much as disappointing him. He’s afraid of Clint seeing him as too eager or needy or…just not enough. Especially in bed. 

So yes, there are some things that get under the thick skin of the unshakable Agent Phil Coulson. 

And right now Phil’s doing his best to hold back –to not make a sound, to not be needy –but Clint’s driving strokes pounding into him are so nice and even and he just can’t help it. He’s been holding back each whimper and moan all night. 

Even when Clint carefully took his shirt off and gaped lovingly at his chest. 

Even when Clint cupped his hard dick through his underwear. 

Even when Clint had slowly and carefully eased him open and sank in –his own moan breaking like a wave into the quiet bedroom. 

Phil had kept himself quiet. 

And he knows how –he’s bit his tongue through hostage takings and unimaginable pain. But this –this sweet torture, this might really do him in. And it does. A soft whine escapes him as Clint’s even strokes pick up and Phil is mortified. Absolutely mortified. 

But then Clint stutters in his pace, expression absolutely wrecked, and moans deep in his chest like distant thunder “Yes, babe, love those sounds you make –drives me crazy.” Phil starts to revaluate his fears. 

Clint, who’s bearing over him, Clint who’s kissed and nibbled his lips, Clint who’s whispered ‘love you’s and ‘so good, Phil, baby’ and ‘knew it would be just like this’ into his skin. Clint who is making love to him –him, Phil Coulson –that when he says he loves Phil’s sounds, he must really mean it. 

“You do?” Phil can’t help it. There’s that insecurity in his voice and for Clint that just will not do. 

“So fucking much.” Clint lets his hips grind out each word. Because he means it. And Phil needs to know. Has to know.

And then Barton’s next stroke hits that sweet spot nice and deep and Phil’s filters are gone. Just gone. Clint’s words and touches have driven them away and he moans deep and loud. 

And those sounds have Clint shuddering, nipping at his lip like he’s holding himself back from the edge of an explosion because really how can he keep his cool when Phil’s going wild under him, tightening around him, eyes closed tight in a moment of pleasure? Who’s supposed to survive that?

But Clint’s determined to last and make this the best he can for Phil –especially now that he’s making those noises –urging Clint on with each gasped breath and sigh. In that moment –in every moment –he’ll do anything to make Phil sound like that again. 

Clint’s hand moves to warmly cup Phil’s straining dick, his other hand reaching out to trap Phil’s wrists high making good use of those arms Phil’s always eyeing. Those arms that could have Agent Phil Coulson hot and bothered at a moment’s notice.  
Now Phil is laid out so pretty beneath Clint, chest and neck bared helplessly for the archer to lick and nip and kiss. Phil keens, back bowing, eyes wide now and blown –Clint knows he’s struck gold and keeps his pace even and insistent, not letting Phil down for a moment. He darts down to tongue at Phil’s nipples earning him another wail that goes straight to his dick. 

“Every time you make those sounds –can you feel what it does to me? Fuck Phil, how can you not know?” Clint pants –and please, let Phil be as close as he is.

“How can you not know how gorgeous you are?” Clint licks a line up Phil’s exposed neck, his hips starting to lose their pace as he nears the ridge of his own pleasure –beyond it, open air and Phil –always Phil. 

Coulson’s moan is broken and just right there and it fills both the room and Clint’s heart. His archery-warn fingers tightening so Coulson can fuck his fist that last little bit –chasing his own completion and Clint waiting for him on the other side. Always Clint. 

“How could you not know?” Clint pants against his ear, nipping lightly. He’s got to last this little bit. 

Time for Phil is standing still, caught between three points; Clint’s hot, hard dick in his ass, Clint’s fingers around him and his body –strong and sure –above him. Between them he’s forgotten his fears. And in all of it it’s none of these that do him in. 

“Didn’t you know?” Clint’s words are soft this time, warm and loving against the shell of his ear, “You light up my life.” 

And he’s over that edge. Phil’s soaring over it. And Clint –always Clint –is following close behind. 

The first hot spurt into Clint’s worn palm is one of the best things he’s felt all day and Clint would have totally cried with relief if he could –maybe even did –but that climax he was chasing wiped any memory of it.

Clint does know that Phil screamed when he came and a swell of pride kicks in Clint’s chest because fuck yes he made Phil Coulson lose his mind!

Phil has to take a moment (or three, fuck that was good) and relearn how to breathe, but then Clint’s over him –hand still clutching Phil’s wrists, piercing eyes fond and watching –bringing his cum-covered fingers to his lips to lick off Phil’s spunk and oh that was just unfair -! Phil’s whimper is not missed and Clint’s shit-eating grin answers him. 

Slowly Clint eases his hand away from Phil’s wrists, moving away to pull out earning him another whine. Immediately Phil’s arms reach out for Barton, quietly begging him to be close again, needing his weight against him. 

“Gonna get us something to clean up with and then I’m all yours.” Clint sooths. Phil smiles, eyelids heavy as he nods. Clint’s not gone longer than a minute or two before returning with a nice warm washcloth. 

“You were fantastic.” He assures.

“So were you.” Phil’s hands reach up to cup Clint’s cheek, pulling his attention back to Coulson’s eyes, still shining from that high he reached with Clint’s help. “I thought you’d…think I was being too needy -,”

“I love every part of you, Phil Coulson. Competent, strong, sexy, needy –every part.” Clint’s hand comes up to cover Phil’s.

“I meant it.” Barton says. 

“I know.” Phil does know. 

With the washcloth discarded, Barton lies back against the pillows and the sheets to pull Phil onto him. Their bodies warm and fingers quickly tangling together. Phil’s the first to fall asleep with Clint’s arms wrapped protectively around his shoulders and the soft breath of his words in his ear. 

“I mean it. You light up my life.”


End file.
